custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanuva
Biography Early Life Tanuva was an Agori resident of the planet Hura Magna, which was a planet created by parts of Spherus Magna joining with other inhabitable moons. Lots of Tanuva's planet was desert. He lived in one of the largest deserts called Hura Rixa. When Tanuva was first born, he didn't have the color of any of the normal elements (fire, water, earth, air, stone, ice), and his parents believed something was wrong. He had gold and gray colors, and doctors suggested that he would have a special element when he was older. The Brotherhood of Makuta found out about Tanuva's birth, and immediately they sent out Makuta spies to keep watchful eyes on Tanuva. The Makuta had discovered a prophecy thousands of years ago, and the birth of a gold-masked Agori on Hura Magna was the main part of that prophecy. Tanuva's parents were killed a few years after he was born by a Makuta warrior named Vokk. Now an orphan, Tanuva was sent to work as a tool builder for his village, Hura Avaha. He worked here for eight years. But after hearing a strange rumor from a man that worked at the tool factory, Tanuva needed to escape. He broke free and ran away, taking refuge in the desert. After weeks of surviving off of scarce water and small amounts or Rahi meat, Tanuva was malnourished and desparate for food. He stumbled upon a small village called Minala, and here he replenished himself with lavish amounts of food and beverages. He also cleaned himself up and took food for the go, knowing that he couldn't stay at the village any longer. Hura Durima A few weeks after leaving Minala, Tanuva ran out of food and water. He began getting ravenously hungry once again, and he needed to find another source of food. He found a nest in a rock den. Inside the nest was an egg, and Tanuva decided that the egg would have to work. He tried taking it, but the Rahi mother of the egg returned to the nest and began attacking Tanuva. He ran for his life, sprinting through the desert. Then he found a strange fin in the ground and chased it, and it turned out that this fin belonged to another Rahi similar to the one Tanuva encountered earlier. He continued to run, and soon he came upon a city in a canyon called Hura Durima. The inhabiting Agori were warned that the hungry creatures were coming for their city, and they all hid in Hura Durima's arena. A Glatorian named Grik saw the deranged Rahi and tried to kill them, but the Rahi began killing Tanuva instead. The helpless Agori was badly wounded and bleeding heavily, but Grik eliminated the Rahi beasts. He took Tanuva down into the canyon to the city to find a medic. Tanuva was healed and taken to the arena, along with the medic named Turah, and they assured the Agori that the Rahi were dead. Grik, Turah, and Tanuva were deemed heroes. Unfortunately, Hura Avaha was Tanuva's hometown, as everyone found out. Hura Durima was an enemy city of Hura Avaha, and Tanuva was sentenced to prison. The Bounty Hunter Tanuva escaped from his jail cell and snuck secretly through the city, finding Turah and Grik. Grik was talking with an Agori named Najax, who was training to be a Glatorian. Grik had taken him on as his apprentice days earlier. Grik was suprised that Tanuva was out of prison, but there wasn't any time to explain. Tanuva said that he needed to leave, and he wanted them to come with them. They all gathered up a supply of food and weapons, and they set off through Hura Rixa. Minutes after they left, Turaga Nuju discovered that Tanuva had escaped. The trio hurried through the desert as fast as possible. Meanwhile, on another planet, the Makuta were making plans to find Tanuva. They hired a bounty hunter named Inix to find the Agori and take his mask. more soon